1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cat entertainment box and more particularly pertains to providing entertainment to cats as well as to the care providers of the cats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toys for pets of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, toys for pets of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing entertainment to pets and their owners through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,326 to Markowitz, issued Jun. 11, 1996 discloses an interactive game between pet and owner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,223 to Holland et al., issued Jul. 5, 1983 discloses a cardboard house for pets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,761 to Bellocchi, Jr., issued Dec. 11, 1979 discloses a pet play house. U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,516 to Leonard, issued Aug. 12, 1969 discloses a frame doghouse construction. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,665,996 to Adams et al., issued Apr. 10, 1928 discloses a device for propagation of clams. Also of interest are foreign patents EP 0 577 457 Al to Eustache et al., Issue/Priority Date Jun. 16, 1993 which discloses a package, especially for industrial products and WO 87/04046 to Mohr, Issue/Priority Date Jul. 16, 1987 which discloses a toy for entertaining a cat.
In this respect, the cat entertainment box according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing entertainment to cats as well as to the care providers of the cats.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cat entertainment box which can be used for providing entertainment to cats as well as to the care providers of the cats. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.